


Ice Age V

by LiKan



Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-29 09:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKan/pseuds/LiKan





	Ice Age V

巴克是个英国流氓。

罗杰是个美国混混。

巴克有个小女儿，穿着薄荷绿的裙子，能够安安静静坐在爸爸的肩头一整天。“让我们掌握世界去，小南瓜。”巴克这么冲她说道。他和他肩上的英国森林小南瓜一起去征服世界。

罗杰是家里的幺子。他的母亲早逝，父亲就像任何一个混混老爹一样自大短见。他还有一个长姐，歌蒂，和她的曼妙名字不同的是，此女重达三百磅，以殴打瘦弱的小弟为乐。

巴克的右眼视力不好，他是虹膜异色，一蓝一绿。蓝色的那边被他的疯子母亲一刀剜掉半边。他疯疯癫癫的母亲，在洗衣服偷剩下的衣服转卖给别人的母亲，去教堂互助小组蹭咖啡喝的母亲，牵着某个邪教教主的手踏上红毯的母亲，一边啦啦啦地唱着一点新一点旧，一点借来一点蓝，一边手起刀落将小刀刺进巴克的右眼里。巴克琉璃似的蓝眼珠自此蒙上一层翳色，变成泰晤士的天空上那种灰灰脏脏的蓝。

罗杰的手脚细得像一把火柴棍，他的红发干枯得像搁了五年又被一泡尿浇过的旧稻草一样，四处乱支棱着，稍微晃晃脑袋就老掉毛。他曾经将自己的瘦小归咎于同胞姐姐将营养全部抢走了的缘故，随后又想起他和她差了三岁。

巴克在太阳耀斑爆发的时候捡到了小南瓜，那会儿他正嘀嘀咕咕划拉着手机，一点儿信号也没有，天上一二三四五个太阳倒是越来越刺眼。巴克一手搁在眉骨上看了看太阳，又看了看地面，“唔，你有没有听到小孩的哭声，博士？”他悄声问道，随后飞快地冲到公园森林深处去，抱起了小小襁褓里的婴孩。“噢呀咧嘿哟，你是谁呀？”他甜甜蜜蜜地卷着舌头问道，拿指尖轻轻蹭了一下她娇俏挺立的鼻尖。“我要叫你小南瓜。”他宣布道。

罗杰继承了母亲的赭色眼眸，在光亮下泛出某种诡异的金色光晕。平常那双眼睛被藏在厚重的脏镜片后面，谁也看不见。只有他知道自己摘下眼镜就能看到千米之外在空中漂浮的蝇虫。可要看见面前书页上的铅字，他就和瞎了一样。他既不像那些漫画里的酷炫英雄一样会读心，眼睛也不会发出镭射光来。他的好视力的唯一用处，就是在他老爹烧砸抢夺的时候放风。

巴克在某大学辅修过恐龙语。他精通犯罪心理学。他和各个社会组织的关系都很不错。他整天无所事事，打抱不平，吊儿郎当地在街头上晃荡。伦敦就是他的老家，就是他的永无乡，就是他大屌下的裤裆，他对这片土地了如指掌。谁也不知道这个滑得溜手的流氓是从哪个角落里蹦出来的，可每个人都认识他，每个人都是巴克·威瑟尔的好朋友。“你知道的呀，去找巴克。”他能为你弄到白金汉宫的烟灰缸，也能为你指路哪里有最劲的叶子。

罗杰跑得很快。因为他既不会打架，也不会干别的营生。他甚至不知道自己为什么是个混混，他老爹是个混混，他的姐姐是个混混，所以他也是个混混，每时每刻都试图屈起手指在纽约的屁股眼里揩一把零星油水，随后拔腿就跑。罗杰不想当混混，可他离了家里什么也干不成，他只会跑，就算再怎么跑不出这要人命的生活，也得加劲儿跑。他听到风声掠过耳畔，鼓噪着呜呜声的时候才是最快活的。他觉得自己好像电影里的大人物，背后有前凸后翘的漂亮妞儿为他加油鼓劲，心有惴惴。“跑！罗杰，跑！”

巴克有一件T恤上写着“快活罗宾汉的好兄弟”，紫色的尼龙布料莫名地衬起他蜜色的手臂，他冲着被子弹拦腰斩断的镜子精心扒拉了一下深栗的短发，随后挑逗地眨了眨眼睛。

罗杰的肩胛骨瘦得快要刺破自己捡来的蓝色卫衣。那件厚重挡风的，油腻腻的卫衣，快要长在自己皮肤上的卫衣，是他唯一的个人资产。过长的袖口搭在他的指尖，他有些难为情地蜷起手指，把黑乎乎的指甲掐进掌心里。

“你好啊，我的朋友。”巴克叫道。

“嗨。”罗杰说。


End file.
